Love & Marriage - Aiden & Lydia
by aireeE
Summary: I kept having dreams about Aiden & Lydia being married, so I decided to write a story about it - minus the werewolfiness. Please read,rate & review. I don't own any of these characters except the mom bits, MTV does. Enjoy my story :)
1. History

In the kitchen of a house on a steep street in San Francisco stood a petite redhead named Lydia Bradford gazing out the window, lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts of how great a life she had, made her oblivious to the chatter and laughter floating through out the house that surrounded her like a warm blanket.

She was jolted out of her thoughts from a light slap on her butt. Looking behind her, she saw that the culprit was none other than her husband Aiden. Even after being married to him for 3 years, he still managed to make her blush.

"**Aiden, you startled me**." Lydia said placing a delicate hand over her heart.

At the age of 19, Aiden had proposed to Lydia on the night of their 5 year anniversary of being a couple. At the age of 20, they had tied the knot on a sunny summer day at the beach in the middle of August. When they had announced that they were engaged to their friends and family members, they were told that they should wait awhile and that they were too young to be getting married. Aiden and Lydia wouldn't listen to their objections because they had always known that they were meant for each other.

"**Sorry babe, what were you thinking about?**" Aiden asked apologetically, concern etched across his chiseled face, his hands clasping her waist to turn her gently around to face him.

"**Oh, just thinking about how lucky I am**." Lydia said, gazing adoringly into his caramel colored eyes speckled with hints of gold . Oh, how she loved his eyes and could get easily lost in them for hours. Lydia hoped their future children would inherit his tallness, his beautiful eyes and her red hair. Aiden easily towered over the crowd at 6'3 and Lydia blended into it at 5 feet and 2 inches.

"**Well you make me the luckiest man on the planet**." He said giving her a thousand watt smile that flashed his dimples while drawing her lips to his for a quick kiss.

" **Geez, you two get a room**." A masculine voice bellowed from the doorway causing them to jump apart.

When moments like these happened, Lydia was glad her husband was tall and she could hide her blushing face against his chest. "**Hey Ethan**." Lydia said still blushing against Aiden's muscular chest.

"**Hey bro, where's the wife?**" Aiden asked his twin brother Ethan. One interesting fact about Aiden and Ethan is that they were born in different months. Ethan on July 31st and Aiden on August 1st. Even though Aiden was the younger one, he was a head taller than Ethan and had a more muscular stature. Whenever the twins were out in public together, most people did a double take at how identical the 2 of them looked. To the people who knew the twins, the differences in each of them weren't that hard to spot.

Aiden was referring to Ethan's wife and her best friend Allison. Like Aiden and Lydia, they had been introduced to each other by Lydia their sophomore year of high school. Allison and Lydia had become fast best friends their freshman year when Allison had moved to Beacon Hills from New York . Lydia considered Allison to be a sister to her and they had gone through a lot together over the years. Because Lydia and Allison had been in a different social circle that Ethan and Aiden, they didn't met one another until their sophmore year when Lydia, Aiden and Ethan had all been in the same history had been kicked out of the popular circle when her ex boyfriend Jackson had broken up with her and moved to London, England that previous summer and Allison had dutifully followed.

She remembers the first moment she had seen Aiden sauntering through the double doors of the high school. She remembers how smoking hot she thought he was dressed in a black motorcycle jacket, leather gloves, gray jeans, blue shirt and clutching a motorcycle helmet. Standing at her locker as the twins walked by she told Allison that one of the twins would be her "distraction" for the year to get over Jackson. Lydia didn't have to wait to long to put her plan into motion as she and the twins shared the same english class with the new teacher Ms. and Lydia started out the year as best friends then became boyfriend and remembers the moment Aiden had asked her to be his girlfriend as they were standing at her locker and she had accepted. Ethan on the other hand she considered to not only be her best friend but also a big brother she never had. One day, when they were all seated having lunch together in the cafeteria she noticed the chemistry between Ethan and Allison and suggested that they should go on a double date sometime and the rest is history. Back in the beginning stages of Aiden and Lydia's relationship, the twins had tested Lydia to see if she knew which twin was which and she had passed much to her relief because she really liked Aiden and it had been easy for her because he was a foot taller than Ethan.

"**She's in the dinning room setting the table with mom.**" Ethan replied as Lydia let the fond memories drift from her mind.

Lydia took this moment to extract herself from Aiden's embrace "**If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go join them**," leaving the kitchen with a wink and a blown kiss to Aiden. Already outside the door to the kitchen but still within hearing distance of Aiden and Ethan, she heard Ethan loudly asking "**What do you do to make Lydia so flirty?**" to which Aiden replied "**Happy wife equals happy life bro.**" Lydia entered the living room with a smile on her face. Aiden went above and beyond everyday to make Lydia the happiest wife on the world by just taking care of her needs. Lydia liked that she could rely on him but at the same time still be her independent spirited self.

Lydia remembers the first time she had been to Aiden's house, after they had been dating for 6 months and how friendly of an environment it was. She also remembers fondly the moment she had met Aiden's mom and dad and how nervous she had been, how tightly she had gripped Aiden's hand and how well she had hit it off with both of his parents. Turns out that she didn't need to be nervous because they were the friendliest, welcoming, outspoken, honest, funniest and blunt people she had ever met. Her first impression of his mom was that she was a petite ball of energy and his dad was a tall, loud and protective family man.

After the table had been set – Lydia, Allison and Mom made their way to the kitchen to finish up the various preparations on the food. As usual they had to kick the men out of the kitchen when they kept trying to sample the food making the women go to drastic measures and banish them to the man cave. Just like every time the three women got together this time was no different, always filled with laughter and gossip.

Aiden's mom was such a good cook that Lydia and Aiden dropped in often for her home cooked meals and cooking lessons. Lydia always looked forward to learning new recipes from his mom because growing up she always had a cook prepare her meals. Two of Aiden's favorite meals were mac and cheese and red velvet cheesecake, so whenever he couldn't come for the cooking lessons, she would practice making it with mom. She wanted to be good enough by the time his birthday came around so she could make them as a surprise. Lydia loved Aiden's mom dearly and considered her more of a mother to her than her own had ever been.

A few hours later, they were all seated at the table surrounded by all the delicious thanksgiving trimmings. Like every thanksgiving celebration, they would bless the meal and say what they were thankful for before digging into the delicious food and she and Aiden still acted like newlyweds and would always hold hands under the table. Lydia would always say the same thing she was thankful for every year but she wanted her answer to be different this year. The thankful statements made their way around the table until finally it was Lydia's turn.

"**I'm thankful for this family**." She said smiling at her husband, which earned a gentle hand squeeze and wink from Aiden. Leaning over to him she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and whispered an "**I love you**." "**I love you too babe**." He replied while draping an arm over her shoulder. As the food was passed around the table, Aiden helped load up her plate with food that he knew wouldn't make her sick. While he was doing this because Lydia wasn't a picky eater, she was shocked that no one caught on to her picky food selections. By the end of dinner everyone was stuffed from food, gossip and laughter that they couldn't even think about eating dessert for a while. As Lydia, Allison and mom were tidying up and cleaning the dirty dishes their conversation turned to the topic of babies.

"**When am I going to get me some grandbabies**?" Mom asked inquisitively turning her questioning gaze on both of them.

"**Sorry to tell you this but we won't be having babies for at least 2 more years**." Lydia said sympathetically, missing the crestfallen look on Mom's face.

"**Same here**." Allison echoed, "**Ethan and I are just not ready ye**t." Allison shared a sly glance with Lydia as soon as Mom turned around. Just that morning when they were talking on the phone, Lydia had sworn Allison to secrecy about her pregnancy.

Lydia remembers one football Sunday when Allison and Ethan had come over to her house to watch the San Francisco 49ers play a home game against the New York Giants. While they were preparing appetizers in the kitchen Lydia and Allison had started discussing the topic of babies. Later that night while they were getting ready for bed , Lydia brought up the topic of babies and how much she wanted to start trying to get pregnant with Aiden. That night's declaration had led to 6 months worth of nights that she and Aiden had been trying to get pregnant and after those 6 months of religiously trying they finally were. They had found out just a week ago when Lydia had shown signs of nausea one morning. That exact morning, seeing his wife dash to the bathroom as soon as she caught a whiff of sausage being cooked had caused him to rush after her, breakfast forgotten on the stove. Reaching around from behind, Aiden gently pushed the hair out of her eyes and gathered the rest of it in one hand while the other hand gently rubbed her back as she heaved over the toilet. Lydia grabbed one of the test sticks she had bought in the hopes she would be pregnant soon. After she had peed on the stick, those 5 minutes of waiting passed as slow as a snail for Lydia. When the time was up, she asked Aiden to look and he couldn't hide his excitement about the test being positive. While she was brushing her teeth, he was jumping off walls and grinning from ear to ear and she was soaring with happiness.

"**Baby, I'm so happy**." Aiden said giving her a bear hug and twirling her around as soon as she finished brushing her teeth.

"**Honey, I am too but you're crushing me and making me dizzy.**"

"**Oh sorry**." Aiden said bashful, loosening his hold on her and setting her down gently stroking her stomach.

"**You're forgiven**." Lydia said with a laugh, placing her arms around his neck and drawing him down for a deep kiss. A deep kiss that turned into a make out session that led to hours of fun in the bedroom.

Lydia was once again dragged from her thoughts when Allison waved a hand in front of her face "**Lydia are you in there?**" Allison asked laughter in her eyes.

"**Yea, sorry I was just thinking.**" Lydia replied with a laugh and excused herself to go see her husband in the man cave.

Lydia gingerly walked down the stairs leading to the basement, the sound of loud cheering and the television blaring a local game in the background echoing out from the man cave lead her to the conclusion that her husband was somewhere in there. Before leaving the kitchen, Lydia had been given strict instructions from Mom to tell the men that dessert was ready. Not bothering to knock, Lydia quietly pushed the door her throat loudly so that she could be heard and covering her eyes.

"**Ahem, is everyone decent?"** she joked and got a chorus of "**yes**." followed by hearty laughter.

"**Excuse me guys, I hate to interrupt but dessert is ready and waiting to be devoured**." She continued while entering the doorway and nearly got plowed down by Ethan rushing out of the man cave.

"**Hey Ethan, watch it.**" Aiden shouted, glaring at his brothers back, concern displayed on his face as he rushed to her side.

"**Sorry Lydia**." Ethan bellowed loudly, already at the top of the stairs

"**You ok?**" Aiden asks, placing both hands on her belly and rubbing circles on it in a soothing motion.

"**I'm fine**." She reassured him placing a soft hand over his own.

"**Now go get pieces of that pie for us before it's all gone**." Slapping his butt before he rushed up the stairs and she trailed behind admiring the fine view in front of her. There were many qualities that her husband had that she loved, but when he cared about her well being in a protective manner, she just wanted to bear hug her big soft teddy bear of a husband.

After dessert was finished they all said their goodbyes and headed home. Aiden guided Lydia to their car with an arm draped around her waist while she carried an armful of leftovers and the remainder of the pie. Since, Lydia and Aiden lived only 6 blocks from his family home, they had debated about walking but had ended up taking the car. After opening the passenger door for her, Aiden gently took the leftovers and placed them in the back seat before climbing in the driver's side and with the turn of a key guided the car in the direction of home. Within minutes of crawling into bed and as soon as their heads hit the soft down pillows they were fast asleep with Aiden's hands resting on her belly from as he spooned her from behind.

Although most people would be sleeping in on a Saturday, they had to start their day off by getting up at 8 am to be at work by no later than 10 am. Aiden and Ethan co- owned a pizzeria called Heaven Scent in the heart of downtown San Francisco. They had opened up Heaven Scent ast year and were pleased to see it was doing very successful. After testing out many pizza recipes and making their own sauces, they had finally perfected it along with the secret ingredients. Aiden had been saving up for his own business since he had gotten a job a local pizza joint in Beacon Hills his freshman year of high school and had always dreamed about being his own boss.

**Aiden's P. O. V**

Saturday morning Aiden was the first to get up and since he and Lydia both were not morning people, he had set the alarm on his iPhone for 7 am the night before. Sitting up in bed, he reached for his phone and turned off the alarm, then rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced at the sleeping form of Lydia.

"**Boy, she looks so beautiful and peaceful when she's asleep**." He thought to himself. He considered himself a very lucky man when she had agreed to date him, get engaged to him and then married him. Still looking at her, lying there on her side made him long to give her a kiss but he knew that that would wake her. Pushing aside the comforter and grabbing his phone, he headed to the bathroom to get ready and to call his brother to discuss some business. As he was showering, he wished he had woken Lydia up so that she could join him for some quick fun in the shower.

From the minute they had found out that they were pregnant, she would catch him constantly checking her out, so much to the point it would make her blush. He loved it when she would blush at his displays of affection. Two days ago, they had set up a doctor's appointment for the following week and Aiden couldn't wait to hear his baby's heartbeat. Since she wasn't showing that much yet, Aiden had done some research on the internet and guesstimated that she was at least 1- 2 months along. After discussing whether or not to tell family, they decided to wait until she was at least 6 months along just to be on the safe side.

From the first time, literally the first moment Aiden had seen her laughing in the high school hallway at something Allison had said, her red head tossed back, curls bouncing, he got the hots for her. In the three years they had been married that had not changed and he knew it never would. Even as her pregnancy progressed, he would still have the hots for her. The thought of their child cooking inside of her belly, as well as the thought that his swimmers were strong, gave him a cocky proud feeling that made him want to shout and fist pump his excitement from the rooftops.

Drying himself off as he stepped out of shower, the roughness of the towel felt good on his cock. Dropping the towel to the floor, he glanced towards the bed to see her still peacefully asleep and after checking the time on his phone, decided it was time to wake her up. Knowing the sight of seeing him naked turned on his wife he opted against wearing a towel. The chill of the air conditioning did nothing to deter the hardness of his cock as he sauntered over to the bed. Climbing onto the bed, he leaned over her to place a soft kiss on her lips. When the kiss didn't wake her up, he gently shook her and slapped her butt gently over and over again until she stirred.

"**I'm awake, I'm awake**." Lydia protested, her eyes fluttering open as she stretched out like a cat basking in the sun. Due to his seated position on the bed, Lydia was eye level with rippling muscles and hardness. Lydia loved seeing him naked and was used to seeing him walking around the house in a constant state of nakedness whenever he had the chance. Heck, he even slept in the nude.

"**Good morning baby, did you sleep well?**" Aiden asked, sprawling out beside her and intertwining their fingers.

"**I feel like I slept for days but I'm so hungry I could eat a horse**," Lydia said.

"**I would love some chocolate chip waffles.**" She continued just as her stomach let out a huge grumble. She had been craving waffles every morning for a week now. As far craving went she liked this one because she loved chocolate.

"**I will make those for you on one condition**." Aiden bartered, twirling a strand of her strawberry scented hair around his finger.

"**Okay, what's the condition?**" she asked in a chipper sounding voice while sitting upright, her back against the pillows.

"**My one condition is that you get your pretty little behind out of bed and get ready for work.**" He said, climbing out of bed and disappearing into their closet to get ready. Emerging minutes later, he heard the shower running and whistled as he barreled down the stairs towards the kitchen.

**Lydia's P.O.V.**

Music blared out of the shower radios tiny speakers, echoing off the tiled walls as she sung slightly off key to a Mumford & Sons song. While rubbing body wash all over her naked skin, her hand came to rest on her belly feeling a slight bump beginning to form. Smiling, she washed the shampoo out of her hair, rinsed her body and washed her face.

The minute she stepped out the shower, the smell of waffles wafted upstairs towards Lydia through the vents. Her mouth watered at the delicious smell and her stomach let out another loud grumble. Wrapping herself in a bathrobe, she headed to the closet to don a pair of lavender skinny jeans, a tight black shirt and black toms. Then after blow drying, straightening her hair and putting on light makeup she flew down the stairs carefully. Checking the time on her phone she was surprised to see that it was already 9:30 am.

Entering the kitchen, she found Aiden seated at the table chowing down on a massive stack of waffles wearing her favorite outfit of his: a faded denim shirt and charcoal gray pants with motorcycle boots and his hair style in a mohawk. When he glanced up from his plate to look at her, she couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him with his mouth stuffed full. The sound of chair legs scraping back made Lydia think he was done as she grabbed her own plate and placed two waffles on it, rubbing butter and squirting syrup on the still hot waffles. Turning around, her hands loosely clutching her plate, she found Aiden still seated at the table patting his lap and looking at her expectantly. Setting her plate down on the table, she settled into his lap with his arms encircling her waist, his hands coming to rest on her belly as she munched away on the delicious breakfast. Lydia had 4 pieces of waffle left when she became too stuffed to eat anymore. Stabbing the 4 pieces with her fork, she offered them to Aiden.

"**Do you want these?**" Lydia asked, holding the fork to his mouth, already knowing his answer would be a yes. At the end of any meal if Lydia had any food left on her plate, he would always finish it off for her. Grasping her hand with his, he stuck the fork into his open mouth and swallowed the remaining pieces of waffle, not even bothering to chew. Peering over his shoulder she glanced at the time on the microwave's display.

"**We better get going.**" She said, reluctantly sliding off his lap to rinse their plates off in the sink and placed them in the dishwasher.

"**You look so hot baby, I wish I could take your clothes off piece by piece and fuck you here in the kitchen, but we would be late for work**." Aiden said, need laced in his voice and hunger and regret flashing in his eyes as he looked at her from head to toe.

"**Well there's always tonight**." Lydia promised batting her eyelashes at the sink, she approached him to intertwine their fingers and drew him down for a quick kiss.

"**You look very handsome in that outfit by the way**." She continued breaking the kiss, winking at him and dragging him by the hand into the garage. Releasing her hand, he opened the passenger door for her and she plopped down into the seat with a thud. To impress her, he tried sliding across the hood but ended up falling on his butt. Lydia hid her giggles behind her hand as he brushed himself off and got in the car.

"**You think that's funny huh?**" Aiden asked, a fake look of hurt on his face as he pulled out the garage.

"**Oh yeah very funny**." Lydia said, struggling to contain her laughter. Aiden couldn't stay "**fake**" angry at her for long when he was the one who could make her laugh like that. Oh how he loved seeing her face and eyes light up merrily when she laughed. Before they knew it, it was the end of the day finishing the daily cleanup and locking the doors to the pizzeria. At the request of her husband to go sit down in office as he finished up, she plopped into the comfy swivel chair, releasing a sigh as she slipped out of her shoes and began to massage her feet. She knew that her feet would ache more and more as the pregnancy progressed but dang it she was already tired from being on her feet all day. Knowing Aiden would be a while and to pass the time she listened to Pandora as she logged onto Pinterest and searched for baby related things.

"**Knock, Knock**." Aiden's husky masculine joked from behind her as he covered her eyes; his hands warm against her cold forehead.

"**Who's there?**" Lydia played along, tugging his hands away from her eyes.

"**Aiden**."

"**Aiden who.**"

"**Aiden you glad it's me and not Ethan**." Aiden mentally slapped his forehead. His knock knock joke was horrible but he had thought of it in the spur of the moment. So he had to give himself some credit for that.

"**Oh honey, that joke was terrible but I love it when you try to be funny and besides that I can tell the difference between you and Ethan**." Lydia got up from her chair and enveloped him into a hug, his head coming to rest on top of hers.

Glancing into his beautiful eyes, Lydia whispered "**Besides I find you way hotter than Ethan, so much hotter that I want to jump your bones right here and right now but I want to go home and fuck you in our warm bed.**" The moment her soft pink lips formed those words his cock began to salute like a soldier and he tugged her by the hand out the back door, quickly locked it and deposited her in the car. He rushed home so fast that he was glad that a cop hadn't pulled him over on his mission to get into his wife's pants.

While they were on their honeymoon they had made promises to each other to never go to bed angry at one another and to have sexy time almost every day of the week. In the 3 years they have been married they have kept true to those 2 promises. He thanked his lucky stars that he ended up married to a fiery, spirited redhead for a wife, who was secretly a nympho. There were many other qualities he loved about Lydia but he didn't have the time to name them because he was currently pulling into the garage of their around to the opened passenger door, he clasped her hand to help her down from his high Dodge truck. Once her feet landed on the ground he put her in a fireman's hold over his shoulder and carried her to their bedroom, slapping her butt along the way.

Inside their bedroom, he slid her down the front of his body until her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. His hard erection became evident against her belly as he pressed himself closer. Leaning down, his hands busily squeezing her ass, he captured her mouth in a deep kiss, their tongues dancing the tango inside their mouths. This lasted for only a few more minutes until their heated kisses and anticipation of sex made them begin to frantically tear at each other's clothes. Unclasping her legs from his waist, she slid down the front of him. As she slowly made her way down she relished the hardness of his erection against her and came to a stop on the floor resting on her knees, eye level with his cock.

Wanting to suck on his cock like it was a delicious treat, she quickly undid and unzipped his pants and sliding them down was pleasantly surprised that he was commando underneath. Aiden moaned when his cock became unconfined, of the tight denim.

"**Hot damn**." Lydia thought, as she looked at Aiden in all his naked glory, pausing to admire his 6 pack and muscular biceps.

Grasping the base of his dick in one hand, she sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, licking his slit with his tongue. She enjoyed the taste of his precum before releasing it with a pop to lick the underside of the shaft. Aiden was pretty sure that his eyes rolled back in his head from the intense pleasure of her blowjob. Aiden barely controlled his urge to thrust into her mouth as she sucked down as much of his length as she could. Knowing he would come any second, he let her head to bob up and down on his cock few more times before he withdrew his wet cock from her mouth. Pulling her up from the floor, he pushed her against the wall, smashed his mouth against hers and tasted his essence on her lips.

"**Oh God, I love it when he's rough**." She thought purring.

Aiden had the ability to always turn her on at the drop of a hat, with anything he loved it when he exerted dominance and used his size as an advantage over her. Heck she got turned on every time he stripped in front of her. The first time they had had sex and she had seen his cock she had been pleased by the size of it. The first time she had taken his cock for a test drive, his cock had snugly fit inside her pussy, filling it to the max at a thick 9 inches. Burying her fingers in his hair she pulled him in for another kiss. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer, needing to feel him against her.

"**Oh baby, fuck me and fuck me hard. Make me scream**." Lydia turned his brain to mush when she bucked her hips against his stomach, reminding him of the position they were currently in. Her eyes locked with his, as he inserted the tip of his cock to rest in her pussy. Pausing to make sure he wouldn't come right then and there, he took the time to admire the beautiful sight in front of him. In that moment, she reminded him of the goddess Aphrodite with her eyes bathed in lust, her plump lips swollen and her long red hair a tangled sexy mess and chest heaving with desire.

Growing impatient, Lydia wraps her arms around his neck and bottoms out on his cock, his cock hitting her cervix with one hard thrust. Grasping her ass tightly he angles her body just right so that with every thrust he hits her g- spot. Her throaty moans encouraged him to pick up his speed. Feeling her pussy walls start to clench around his cock, Lydia's nail leaving scratch marks on his back, Aiden increases his speed to a even faster pace until she cries out "Oh God, Aiden you fuck me so good." and squirts against his cock as her pussy starts pulsing out her orgasm. He continues pumping in and out of her pussy until he could no longer hold in his release and came with a hoarse cry of ecstasy. On jelly legs, Lydia leads them to bed and they collapse in a tangled heaps on top the bed. The smell of sex lingered in the air as they tried to catch their breaths from their workout moments ago. Once the feeling returned to Lydia's legs she headed towards the shower, dragging him behind her by the hand.


	2. Surprise

As Lydia was preparing Aiden's favorite breakfast one Saturday morning she couldn't believe how fast the months had flown by and that she was already 6 months pregnant. Falling asleep and staying asleep was becoming a thing of the past for Lydia. Unable to sleep this morning, she had gotten out of bed as quietly as she could, careful to not disturb the sleeping form of her husband. The night before he had worked a long busy night at the pizzeria and hadn't gotten home until 12 am. Lydia knew the time he had gotten back because he had woken her up as he had climbed into bed and snuggled into her, resting a hand on her belly. Over these 6 months, every time her son would tap dance inside her stomach, Lydia marveled at the amazingness that she created and was growing a human life inside of her. Her sons activeness hurt sometimes but Lydia would forgive him because she loved him so much already and she hasn't even held him in her arms yet. Lydia's sex drive had gotten so out of hand that she would jump Aiden the moment he was awake, in the shower and got home and demanded him to fuck her right then and there. Everyday over the last 6 months Aiden couldn't got one moment without touching Lydia's night when they were seated at the dinner table Lydia had asked him why he was constantly touching her stomach and he replied with a straightforward expression"**I can't get enough of your pregnant stomach, it's so hot and I like feeling our son move against my hand**." "**I just wish he would stop tap dancing against my** **bladder."** she joked, inhaling as their son decided to press against her bladder and she had to excuse herself to use the bathroom.

The sound of loud footsteps coming down the stairs, signaled to Lydia that he was awake brought her out of her thoughts.

**"What are you doing up?"** Lydia asked as he appeared in the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, clad only in a pair of boxers.

**"I was woken up from the smell of your cooking." **As he came to a stop behind her, glancing over her shoulder at the food. He was practically salivating it smelled so heavenly. He was touched that his wife was making his favorite breakfast of a bacon and cheese omelet with a side of toast and corned beef hash.

**"Well I was going to be a good wife and bring it up to you but you ruined my chance to surprise you." **Lydia replied her dimpled smile changing to her famous fake pout.

**"Man does she look cute even when she is fake angry." **He thought to himself. Aiden always found his wife hot even when she was angry. Whenever they got into an argument, he had learned early on to agree with her because when he agreed with her it would make her smile.

**"Oh baby, I'm sorry I ruined your surprise. What do I have to do to make it up to you." **He pleaded, getting down on his knees and doing puppy dog eyes to make it look more convincing.

**"I could use a foot massage." **Lydia said after considering her answer for a few minutes. Lydia could stay on her swollen feet for too long before they started to it. She tried to give herself a foot massage a few times but it was made impossible because she could no longer see her feet. When she complained to Aiden, he would always cater to whatever she needed and would make her feel better by telling her she was beautiful. Lydia knew she was beautiful but there were times when certain things brought her down.

**"It's a deal." **Aiden got up from the floor and went to sit at the kitchen table. Lydia fixed both of their plates then joined him, sitting herself gently in the chair beside him.

**"You did awesome on breakfast baby." **Aiden mumbled around a mouthful of food. Lydia would normally chastise him for talking with his mouth full but she always let it slide when he complemented her cooking. Back when her mom was an actual mom to Lydia, she had told Lydia that a way to man's heart was through his stomach. That lesson became true to Lydia the first time she had cooked for Aiden. Although her first time at cooking hadn't gone so well she admired Aiden for still eating it. In that moment she knew Aiden was the one for her, the one person she would end up spending the rest of her life with. They spent the rest of the meal talking about baby names.

A month ago, Lydia and Aiden had found out the sex of the one else in the family knew that Lydia was pregnant beside Allison. Although there had been a few close calls when they had gotten together for family dinners over the past few months. At times it was impossible for Lydia to not to want to tell mom. Lydia had thought mom would have guessed that she was pregnant when she would rush from the kitchen at the smell of certain foods making her feel sick. Since they were all getting together tonight for moms birthday they had decided to break the baby news with a special gift. Earlier that day they had decided it was time to tell friends and family that they were expecting but decided to keep the sex of the baby a secret until the baby shower or even until the baby was born. Even at 6 months pregnant, Lydia was a tiny person and could still fit in her normal clothes but it was becoming harder to zip up her clothes.

Later on that night, the entire family was gathered around the dinning room table at his parent's house, eating food, sharing stories, jokes and laughter. After mom had blown out her birthday candles and they had all eaten a slice of rich chocolate cake it was time for her to open her gifts. Lydia nudged Aiden and whispered in his ear to film his mom's reaction when she opened their gift. Aiden set up his IPhone so that it rested on its side on the table after hitting the record button on the video function in his phone. Lydia squeezed his hand under the table as mom began to open their gift. The look on moms face was at first one of confusion, then shock and then finally tears of joy. Inside the gift bag was a onesie with the words I love my grandma on it. The minute Lydia had seen the onesie she knew mom would love it as a birthday gift.

**"What is it mom?" **Ethan asked baffled as to why she was crying.

**"I am going to be a grandma." **She said, holding the onesie up for everyone to see. Wiping her eyes with the tips of her fingers, she stood up and approached Lydia's chair.

**"How far along are you?" **she asked the moment Lydia stood up to be given a hug from mom.

**"About 6 months." **Lydia said sheepishly as everyone came to congratulate her and Aiden.

**"Your wife is 6 months pregnant and your just now telling me." **Mom said admonishing Aiden and lightly slapping him on the back of the head.

**"Sorry mom but Lydia and I agreed to wait to tell everyone when we felt there would be no risk of losing the baby." **Aiden said, sounding like a 5 year old being reprimanded by his mother.

**"I'm going to be a grandma." **Mom repeated still in shock, excitement brightening her eyes as she jumped up and down. Her hands coming to rest on Lydia's stomach to feel the baby kick against her palm.

**"Congratulations sister." **Ethan said pulling Lydia in for a tight bear hug and playfully tugged on her hair.

**"So what's the sex of the next Bradford?" **Aiden's dad asked, pulling Aiden in for a slap on the back. Aiden looked at Lydia who put a finger to her lips, to signal that he shouldn't slip the beans.

**"Sorry everyone but we are going to keep it a secret." **Aiden said shrugging his shoulders, which earned a chorus of** "Come on please tell us." **The entire family wouldn't take their answer as a sign to stop asking about the baby's sex and their incessant begging drove Aiden and Lydia out the door to seek refuge in their own home.

**"Well that went well." **Lydia said laughing as she sprawled out, stretching out like a cat on their bed. Towering over her, Aiden took a second to admire the sexy curve of her pregnant belly.

**"I think it went better than expected." **He replied as he slipped out his clothes, only to remain wearing his boxers as he settled on top of the bed, sitting Indian style. Grabbing one of her feet, Aiden began his nightly ritual of easing the aches for Lydia. Her moans when he massaged her feet were pleasing to his ears and made his cock hard whenever he heard those throaty moans. Halfway through his routine Lydia's eyes slowly began to close and the lulling sound of her even breathing told him she was asleep. As quietly as he could, he leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her lips and pulling up her shirt he placed a kiss upon her stomach. He smiled, when he felt their son move underneath his lips.** "Goodnight baby sleep well and son please let your mom get a goodnights sleep." **he whispered, placing one last kiss on her belly, before pulling the blankets up around Lydia and himself. Snuggling into Lydia, he draped an arm across her stomach, missing the smile on Lydia's face as he closed his eyes.

The next morning a gentle but deep kiss on the lips drew Lydia out of her sexy dreams of her husband doing naughty things to her. Blinking her eyes and doing a deep stretch Lydia slowly woke up to the sight of her sexy husband parading around their room in the nude.

**"Good morning lazy bones, time to get ready for work." **Aiden said, coming over to brush the hair off her face and place a hand on her stomach. His face always lit up with pride and reassurance whenever he felt their son kick. One thing she loved about Aiden was how much he cared about the safety and well being of both her and their unborn child.

Word had spread quickly through the grapevine of friends and family at the news of their pregnancy causing their phones to blow up with texts and calls the very next morning. Although Lydia hadn't spoken to her mom for a few years she still felt that her mom should know that she was going to be a grandma before she heard word of it from someone else.

Pushing aside the comforter, Lydia tried pushing herself up to a sitting position but was failing miserably. Aiden couldn't help but desperately try to hold back laughter at the sight of Lydia moving around clumsily.

**"Aiden, I could use your help here." **Lydia exclaimed flopping backwards against the pillows in defeat.

**"Muscle man to the rescue." **He bellowed. Muscle man was inside joke between them. Draping a towel around his shoulders, he ran around the bedroom a few times the towel flapping behind him before he jumped on the bed.

**"You're such a dork." **Lydia's sides were aching and her eyes were tearing with uncontrollable laughter.

**"You love me." **Aiden plastered kisses all over her face and began to tickle her.

**"Stop please Aiden and help me up before I pee my pants." **Lydia pleaded him as she began to snort from too much laughter. Those words caused Aiden to stop his tickle torture and grasp her hands, pulling her to an upright position. Swinging her feet to the side of the bed, she hopped down and waddled cutely towards the bathroom as fast as she could. Aiden following closely behind as they began to get ready for another day at work.

While at the pizzeria, the constant smell of the heavenly pizza made Lydia to start craving her favorite foods at the moment: peanut butter ice cream, pickles and snickers. Her stomach growled and her mouth watered as she thought of them. Luckily, she had gotten Aiden to stock plenty of it in the fridge. Deciding to take a break, she headed towards the fridge in the office to not only rest her feet but to grab a snickers and some ice cream. Knowing Aiden would be coming into the office to check on her soon, she grabbed an extra spoon. Most woman would probably find their husband's constant checking up on them annoying but Lydia loved it. To Lydia it meant that Aiden cared about her well being and whatever wanted or needed he would make sure to get it for her without complaint. Lydia praised the lord everyday that she had been lucky enough to end up married to a man like Aiden. Leaning back into the comfy chair with a satisfied groan, she placed her feet on top the desk and dug into the ice cream and snicker bar. Typically she and Aiden would share the ice cream and she was beginning to wonder if he would ever come when suddenly the wooden door to the office creaked open and in stepped the man of her dreams.

"**Hey baby, feeling okay?**" He pulled up another chair to sit directly beside her while grabbing a spoon and digging into the delicious ice cream. He had become concerned when he couldn't find her serving customers at the counter. But then remembered that she could be in the office on one of her scheduled breaks at his request for her to do whenever she got tired.

"**I'm fine.**" Her reassuring tone eased his worries a little. "**Your son just got hungry for ice cream and snickers**." She continued, one of her hands coming to cradle her stomach. The feeling of their son moving within her stomach always made her smile while comforting her and easing her worries away. As far as cravings went, she considered herself lucky that she hadn't had any crazy ones and had only been craving desserts.

"**He always seems to be hungry.**" He joked, referring to the fact that Lydia was always eating every 30 minutes.

"**Well he is a growing boy**." Lydia shot back offering him a bite of her snickers. Leaning in, he loosely grabbed hold of her wrist and guided it to his open mouth. He could feel her eyes on his lips as he chewed and swallowed the snickers. Scooting his chair closer with the tips of his shoes he swiveled her chair to face him and drew her lips for a smoldering kiss. Ice cream sat forgotten melting on the table as their mouths dueled each other. They were interrupted minutes later by a loud knock on the door and a voice saying, "**Bosses, we need your help out here**."

"**We will be right there**." Aiden reluctantly replied after giving her one last deep kiss. Replacing the lid on the ice cream container he placed it back in the freezer and was headed towards the door when a soft cough "**Excuse me aren't you forgetting something**." reminded him that he had promised to help Lydia out of the chair.

"**Sorry baby**." Acting apologetic, he quickly rushed to her side to gently ease her pregnant form out of the chair. Intertwining their fingers, he led them out the door, mentally bracing himself for any disaster. Turns out it was a thousand dollars worth of disaster at having to replace one of the pizza ovens.

By the end of the night Aiden was seated in the office, his hair standing on end from having run his hands through it all day. Lydia knew that he was feeling stressed whenever he did that tell tale sign of his. Becoming fed up with the dreaded task of managing finances he rested his head in the nook of his arms on the desk. He was on the verge of falling asleep when soft, gentle hands alternating between massaging his shoulders and his head shook him out of his dazed sleep tired state. Pushing his chair out from under the desk, he patted his lap inviting Lydia to sit down on it. The gentle weight of her on his lap combined with the fact that her bottom was brushing against his cock made his pants start to tent.

"**Bear, I think that's a sign that we should head home**." need glittering in her gaze.

"**Or we could have some fun here instead.**" Wagging his eyebrows seductively, he draws her closer in his arms, unbuttoning her shirt- one button at a time. Lydia runs her fingers through his soft hair and captured his lips, nipping at them causing Aiden to release a guttural moan. Shoving things off the desk he places her on her back all while deepen their kisses. Growing impatient she unbuttons his pants and hurriedly pushes them down in one motion, never stopping their make out session. To get her pussy wet and ready for his cock, he fondles her breasts alternating between flicking and pinching them, her cries of pleasure enough encouragement to keep going. Her boobs were a decent handful to begin with but they were starting to become even bigger. Sucking one breast then the other into his mouth, he gentle tugs on them. Shortly he breaks away to catch a breath and starts kissing his way done to her shaven pussy. Positioning her just right over the edge of the desk, he dips his head and inserts his tongue. Lydia begins to squirm around on the desk. Closing her eyes tightly, she focuses on the soul shattering feelings his tongue was creating. When Aiden slid his tongue up and down on a really sensitive area, Lydia's body shivered and twitched. His mouth then began to suck on her pussy, delighting the soft yet firm feel of their sensuality inside his mouth. His tongue darted in and out of her pussy making Lydia's head move from side to side as his tongue sent little shivers of sexual joy all over her body. "**Baby you eat my pussy so good**." Lydia moaned as she shoved his head further into her crotch.

Pausing for a moment to catch a breath, his chin wet with her juices Aiden looked down at her, mesmerized by her pregnant body; her firm and full breasts tipped by little rosebuds of nipples that were stiff from the chilly air conditioning. He ran his hands up the sides of her waist to her tits, fondling them, squeezing them, pinching the nipples. Resuming his task he inserted first 1 finger and then 5 pushing them in and out of her hot pussy. She reacted automatically, lifting her hips, shoving her pussy against his fingers, a low moan of sexual pleasure escaping her lips. She fucked his fingers hard as he plunged in and out of her greedy pussy, enjoying the feel of his fingers deep inside her. Little dewdrops of perspiration dotted her tummy and breasts as her orgasm approached. Her husband a very experienced pussy expert, recognized the signs and slowed his finger fucking, letting her clit slide in and out of his grasp slowly. Lydia's body arched and she moaned with pleasure at the sexual release Aiden had created for her. He kept finger fucking her very slowly until her body stopped trembling from the power of her orgasm.

The minute Lydia had caught her breath from the euphoric high; she wrapped her legs on either side of his hips above his butt.

"**I need you inside me**." she whispered, tightening her legs around him.

Aiden wanted nothing more than to flip her over and slam into her until she was screaming. Call him a worrywart if you will, but he had promised himself that he would be gentler in case it could harm his son. Grasping his cock in one hand he lined himself up, the tip of his cock only buried within her pussy. Lydia took his hesitation into her own hands by grabbing fistfuls of his hair and impaled herself all the way to her cervix on his cock. Aiden groaned at that incredible feeling and nearly came at her forcefulness and the sight her hot pregnant body. Before Lydia had gotten pregnant, the sight of pregnant women had never turned on Aiden. Aiden liked to think that this new turn on was due to the sight of Lydia's body becoming fuller and rounder as she cooked their child in their stomach. Aiden couldn't go a day without marveling about it and was always constantly touching her stomach to feel their son move around. Trying to get some semblance of control over his cock he breathed deeply and slowly rocked his hips back, pulling nearly all the way out, before sinking back into her. Every time he pushed himself to the hilt slowly within her, he could feel her pussy walls gripping his cock tightly and was very careful not to thrust too hard. The last thing he wanted to do is hurt her. They continued, moving slowly, clinging to one another, her legs draped over his hips and nails leaving crescent imprints down his back. His hands gripped her hips with bruising force, nose buried in neck when he was not looking into her eyes. Sweat pooled between the two as the room filled with the smell of lust and sex and the sounds of desire as they moved together.

Removing a hand from her hip, he reached between them, bringing his thumb to her clit he began rubbing in time with their thrusting. Before long, Lydia was gasping for air and moaning, and clinging to him in a way that made him extremely hot. Aiden could feel her body tensing around him. Pulling her hips up to meet his, Lydia wrapped her legs around his back, leaving her shoulders on the desk, her hands now gripping his biceps. Whimpering at the loss of skin contact, Lydia finds herself crying out as he drives deeper into her. As he pulls back she finds herself clawing at his arms, unable to make any sound at all as he hits her g- spot. Making sure to rub it again on his thrust in, he watches as Lydia's eyes roll back in her head and she screws her eyes shut.

When Lydia had been going out with her ex boyfriend, the boyfriend before Aiden, she had never felt so full when Jackson had fucked her as she does when making love to Aiden. She remembers their first time and how she had felt like she was being torn in half by Aiden's cock as he had buried himself to the hilt. She was drawn out of her memories as another wave of pleasure overtook her body. The angle of this position caused Aiden to constantly hit her g- spot. After another one his deep thrusts, she felt her eyes roll back and she could just imagine what her face looked like. Aiden continued pumping in and out again and again.

"**Right there, right there baby, right there**." Lydia moaned as he hit her g-spot making her toes curl as her orgasm unfurled with her and she came undone with a loud scream.

He hit that spot and her toes curls into his calves as she suppressed a scream. She was vaguely aware of screaming in ecstasy before her entire world went black and for a moment she actually thought that she had died.

"**Oh but what a way to go**." She thought. Feeling him move again— the friction sending even more shock waves of pleasure through her body, she gripped his ass her hands and brought his thrusting to a halt. After coming down enough to open her eyes, she noticed the damage she had done to Aiden's back. She had left many long scratches all over his muscular back. Tilting her head "D**id I do that to you?**" she asked blushing as she traced her artwork.

"**It will go away eventually and I consider them my adorable battle scars for what I did to you**." Aiden said grinning and flashing her a smug smile. Aiden was reference the earth shattering orgasm he had fucked out her moments ago. Rolling her eyes at his cocky smirk, Lydia decided it was time for some payback, her turn to make him scream.

Aiden was still seated in the chair so Lydia hopped down from the desk and climbed onto his lap. Using her hands on his shoulders as leverage, she lifted up, aligning her pussy with his cock and slowly lowered herself onto him. Tightening her inner walls even more, she slowly slid up, twisting her hips a little each way as she thrust back down. Repeating the process a few times and she could she Aiden's eyes start to roll back in his head.

"**I want you looking right at me as I fuck the cum out of you**." She demanded, locking her green eyes with his beautiful brown ones. One more slide and twist combo and she could feel Aiden's self control slipping. His hands leaving red marks as they dug into her hips, Lydia knew that she was playing with fire as she slid up his shaft one more time, tightening her muscles again and she twisted back down him giving into her own release which set him screaming over the edge and unleashing a torrent of sperm deep inside of her. Aiden claimed her mouth in a French kiss as his cock still laid buried inside managed to flip their positions so that she rested on his chest all while still staying buried deep inside her. They remained that way until his soft cock slipped out her pussy. When Aiden saw Lydia start to stifle her yawns, he suggested that they should head home. After redressing each other, he intertwined their fingers, only letting go when they reached the car and they were off to their soft warm bed to sleep the rest of the night away.


	3. As the Months go by

Chapter 3

Lydia's cravings for food continued getting stranger as she reached being 8 months pregnant. Her weirdest combination yet was white rice with melted cheese and ranch dressing. Although Aiden wouldn't go anywhere near that combination of foods, he made sure that he had at least a weeks worth to be on the safe side.

Lydia was 2 weeks into being 8 months pregnant when they threw the baby shower at their house. Lydia had asked mom if she wouldn't mind doing the cooking a week before the party and had asked Allison to help with the decorations when they were having a girl's day shopping for miscellaneous baby items. While they were out having fun shopping, Aiden was back at home with Ethan painting the nursery. Since Ethan was helping, Lydia had literally twisted his arm on the promise that he would not reveal the sex of the baby. At a few of the family dinners they almost let the sex of the baby slip when the conversation turned to their baby but they would catch themselves in time much to the disappointment of mom. Mom had been trying really hard for the last few months to make them slip and spill the beans.

Believe me, Aiden had been tempted to tell his mom the news because she had been a huge help to him and Lydia over the last few months. As Lydia continued to get bigger and bigger every month, she would fine one minute and then randomly start sobbing"**That she looked like a beached whale**."

Chalking it up to her hormones Aiden could only stand there helpless, thinking of ways to calm her down. Whenever Aiden would tell her that he thought Lydia was very beautiful and when his words would do nothing to stop the trail of tears down her cheeks he would demonstrate how beautiful he thought she was through displays of affection. When those didn't calm her down, he would end up calling his mom to come over with Lydia's favorite dessert that his mom made. At the end of each visit, Lydia would come out her funk with a huge dimpled smile on her face.

On the day of the baby shower, Lydia was grateful it was finally here so she could finally lie to rest all the questions. A week ago, she and Aiden had come up with a clever way to reveal their baby's gender that would be unveiled when it came time to cutting the cake. Because baby showers were typically a woman thing, Aiden had begged Ethan to come over the night before so they could escape to his man cave and watch sports on TV with cold beer, chips and dips. Ethan still hadn't shown up yet so Aiden was currently seated in the living room beside Lydia twiddling his thumbs as she opened baby shower gifts. To anyone who glanced at Aiden, they could easily see that he was utterly besotted with his wife by the way he stares at her. He could stare at her all day and never get bored. He loved seeing her face light up as she interacted with friends and family, her adorable laugh filling the room whenever someone said something funny. Where ever Lydia went Aiden wasn't too far behind and the overprotectiveness would annoy most wives but Lydia thought it was cute. To her it should how much he cared about her and their son. To observers of this act, they would leave thinking how adorable he was, a selfless man who cared about his wife's needs before his own. Before retreating to the man cave when his brother arrived, Aiden made sure Lydia had whatever she needed before leaving the room with a quick kiss as a goodbye. Looking around the room, Lydia couldn't help but be grateful for all the people she had in her life. The baby shower kicked with all the typical games and nonstop inquiries about the sex of the baby, her friends trying their hardest to get Lydia to spill the beans. Lydia of course remained mum. The baby shower ended with Lydia and Aiden getting all the gifts they had registered for which caused Lydia to tear up in relief that she didn't have to worry about getting the rest of the things they might have needed.

As they were nearing the end of the pregnancy with only a few more weeks remaining Aiden and Lydia still hadn't decided on a name for their unborn child. One night while they were laid out in bed flipping through a baby name book, jotting down possible names for their son and after disagreeing on a few they settled on two possible names.

Happy with the names, Lydia settled under the covers and had the deepest sleep she had had in quite a while.

As the baby's due date kept getting closer, Lydia began to get very excited at the thought that she would soon be able to hold her baby son in her arms. They only had one more week of waiting before the baby was due to arrive on July 4th.

Lydia had been in a nesting mood all throughout her pregnancy, constantly cleaning even when things didn't need to be cleaned and doing other miscellaneous things around the house. Because Lydia was such a small woman, her pregnancy weight gain only evident around her stomach, her doctor had told her that she should take it as easy as possible and rest continuously throughout the day. Aiden had tried many times to get Lydia to stop cleaning and rest but she wouldn't pay too much attention to his words. Cleaning is exactly what Aiden saw her doing the morning of the baby's due date and when he asked her "**Babe why are you cleaning**."

"**I'm cleaning so that we don't have worry about it when we get back**." She replied, wiping down the kitchen table "**Besides I want to enjoy some family time, just us 3 without worrying about cleaning**." She continued wiping the hair out of her eyes.

"**Lydia, I think its time you rest**." Aiden said approaching her side to guide her by the hand to the sofa. Wrapping a blanket around her, creating a warmth Lydia hadn't known she needed, he released her hand when she was seated on the sofa.

"**No Aiden, I need to keep cleaning**." Lydia protested, pouting from the sofa.

Glancing towards the kitchen Aiden couldn't see a speck of dust evident on a single surface. "**Baby please stay on the couch, the kitchen is squeaky clean and you need your rest**." He pleaded as she tried to push herself off the sofa.

"**Okay I give up**." She conceded flopping back on the sofa and closing her eyes. Shortly after her even breathing telling him she was asleep.

With every passing month Lydia continued to get bigger and bigger and would constantly cry about the simplest things at the drop of a hat. Knowing it was her hormones going haywire Aiden had learned early on to agree with Lydia and do whatever she needed from him. In his eyes Lydia was the most beautiful woman he had ever know and the glow she had gotten from the pregnancy gave her an angelic aura. Aiden never once complained when she sent him to the store in the middle of night for her latest craving. He figured he owed her this since she was the one doing all the hard work of carrying their baby. Aiden himself couldn't go a day without keeping his hands off her stomach and found him-self constantly wanting to jump her bones. Aiden always had a look of amazement on his face whenever he felt the son move under his hands as he would talk to her stomach.

At 9 months pregnant Lydia had woken up in a chipper mood on the morning of her due date. As she began to get ready for the day she had felt slight twinges in her stomach but had thought nothing about it and had gone downstairs, suddenly in the mood to start cleaning. A while later Lydia was jolted awake from her nap on the sofa to the feeling on wetness on her thighs and tightness in her stomach. Lydia put the clues together when another contraction hit her causing her to inhale sharply. Looking around the room for her husband, her eyes landed on his sleeping form lounging in the recliner. Getting up from the sofa, she approached his side to shake him awake.

"**Aiden… Aiden, wake up, we need to go the hospital**." Lydia leaned over and shouted in his ear. Startled from his sleep, he jumps up from the recliner, nearly knocking Lydia to the floor.

"**Its time?**" Aiden asked as a whole mix of emotions splashed across his face.

"**Yes it's time, we're going to have a baby**." She replied causing Aiden to start rushing around like a chicken with its head cut off. Lydia seated herself back on the sofa as Aiden went to find the hospital bag she had luckily packed the night before. With hospital bag in hand, Aiden flew down the stairs and out the door to the garage.

"**Aiden aren't you forgetting something?**" Lydia shouted to his retreating form, but he was already out the door and halfway down the street in the car when he suddenly remembered he had forgotten Lydia. Turning around he sped back to the house.

"**Sorry baby**." Aiden said an apologetic look on his face as he entered the house, the car left idling in the garage.

"**The only way I'll forgive you is you change the baby's first dirty diaper**." Lydia replied, holding out her hand for him to shake on the deal.

"**Deal**." Aiden said relieved as he shook her hand, helped her from the sofa and deposited her in the car. On their way to the hospital Aiden was glad a cop didn't pull them over due to his speeding.


	4. Hospital Visit

Lydia was grateful that they didn't live too far from a hospital as she struggled to remain calm, cool and collected as the contractions started to get worse on the car ride over. Minutes later Aiden pulled up to the entrance to the hospital's double doors and had barely put the car in park before he rushed around to Lydia's side.

"**Aiden please calm down, you're stressing me out**." She chided gently as he helped her out of the passenger side. Placing a hand on her lower back, he gently guided her through the double doors towards the reception desk to check in.

"**Hello I'm Aiden Bradford and my wife Lydia is about to have our baby**."Aiden addressed to one of the nurses seated behind the reception desk.

"**Okay, we'll see you as soon as we can, but you need to fill this out first**." The nurse replied, handing a clipboard with fill out forms attached.

"**Thank you**." Lydia managed to say before another contraction hit her. Her contractions were getting closer and closer together, causing her to do the breathing exercises from Lamaze class in order to cope with the pain."**hee hee hoo hoo**." "**hee hee hoo hoo**." She panted as she plopped herself down in a seat. After they had checked in Aiden had gone back outside to quickly park the car and grab the hospital bag. By the time he got back Lydia was seated in a wheelchair near another set of double doors with an awaiting nurse.

"**Hey baby**." Lydia gave a pained smile as another contraction hit and held out a hand for him to grasp as they were led through the double doors to an empty room.

"**You're doing awesome baby**." Aiden said squeezing her hand, never letting go of it even as she moved from the wheelchair to a standing position. Bending down, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. After the nurses explained what would be happening, they were left alone for a few minutes so that they could change into a hospital gown and scrubs.

"**It hurts so much though**." She complained, panting when another contraction hit. Aiden guided her to the awaiting gurney bed and helped in just as the nurses entered the room again. The room became a flurry of activity as nurses rushed around the room and began hooking Lydia up to an IV and a heart-monitoring machine as they waited for the doctor to enter the room.

"**I'm sorry baby, I wish I could take away some of your pain**." Aiden said heartfelt. He hated seeing his wife in any pain and wished there was something he could do about it. Their doctor eventually showed up after what felt like hours to Aiden, but in real time was only 30 minutes.

"**Hello I'm Doctor Harper.**" The doctor smiled in greeting, approaching the foot of the bed she grabbed the chart and studied it for a minute.

"**Alright Lydia, I'm going to check you and see how far dilated you are**." Pulling the hospital gown up a little, the doctor got down to business in Lydia's who –ha. Aiden could only stand by Lydia's side, silently grateful that they had a lady doctor.

"**Well Lydia, I have some good news for you, you're already 8 centimeters dilated**." Doctor Harper said, taking the gloves off her hands. "**I'll be back in a little while to check on you again**." She continued standing up and striding out the door.

As the labor progressed Lydia was regretting her decision to go the all natural, no drugs route as she laid there on the bed waiting in agony for the last 2 centimeters. The doctor came back to check on her a few times but it wasn't until 3 and a half hours later that Lydia was fully dilated and ready to push. While they were waiting during those 3 hours, they had texted Aiden's family and their friends to let them know the exciting news. Currently, Aiden was outside in the waiting room chatting with his family.

"**I want… I need my husband in here**." She pleaded with a nurse as they asked her to bend her legs and slide her feet into stirrups. The nurse retreated to the waiting room and came back shortly with her husband. Before approaching her side, Aiden grabbed the video camera laying on a side table for posterity. Lydia tried to listen to what the doctor was saying but could only focus on the pain and her body's need to push the baby out.

"**On the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can for 10 seconds**." Doctor Harper's words broke through her focus.

"**Rest when you need to but pay attention to what your body is telling you**." Doctor Harper continued

"**Push baby push**." Aiden encouraged unfazed by her crushing death grip on his hand.

Gritting her teeth, Lydia bore down on the contraction and pushed with all her might. The labor continued for 2 more hours until Lydia could feel the baby's head, shoulders and then the rest of its body push out of her who- ha. Lydia slumped back against the bed in relief and exhaustion at being done giving birth. Lydia became worried when didn't hear the baby cry and started crying in relief when he let out a robust wail.

"**You did so awesome baby**." Aiden said with tears shining in his eyes and placed a deep kiss on her lips. Breaking away, Aiden pointed the camera at himself and began talking to it.

"**Would you like to see your baby boy?**" Doctor Harper asked coming over with a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms after the placenta had been delivered and taken care of.

"**Yes**." Lydia said excitedly, pushing herself gingerly up to rest back against the pillows. The moment her son was placed in her arms, she became unaware that Aiden was filming her and focused only on her son. She loved him so much his soft fingers and toes she counted 10 of each set. Looking up into the tear stained eyes of her husband she proclaimed:

"**We made such a handsome boy Aiden**." She had fallen in love with her son the moment he had been placed in her arms. Realizing Aiden had yet to hold him she asked "**Would you like to hold your son Aiden?**" "**Your son**." Aiden thought, he couldn't get enough of those words. Setting the video camera next to Lydia, he reached out his arms and relished in the soft sleeping weight of his son. After much deliberation on names they had settle on one that would fit this baby perfectly. Only when the baby began to fuss, rooting around did Aiden hand him back to Lydia. Sensing her son was hungry she bared a breast as he rooted around before being guided by Lydia to suckle at her breast. Lydia grimaced in pain when he latched on for the first time.

"**It's going to take a while to get used to this**." She thought, referring to the breast feeding and the fact that she now had a son. Drawing a blanket over them she leaned back and closed her eyes as Aiden silently slipped out the door.

Beaming with proudness, Aiden entered the waiting room and was instantly bombarded by his mother's questions.

"**Whoa whoa Mom, one question at a time**." Aiden said chuckling as he interrupted her mid sentence.

"**Sorry Mom, I promise Lydia I would not give anything away because of the contest but I can tell you that we had a boy**." Aiden said, still beaming from ear to ear. The answers to the contest were 8 pounds and 8 ounces and Lincoln Ezra Bradford.

"**Congrats Bro**." Ethan said, drawing him in for a brief hug and a pat on the back.

Knowing how competitive her husband was and how he had vowed to her that they would have a child before Lydia and Aiden did again Allison beat her husband to the punch and asked :

"**When are we going to find out who won the contest?**". Growing up they would constantly compete with one another, always placing bets down on each other.

"**As soon as Lydia is feeling better, so within the week**." Aiden replied "**The doctor said you can all visit Lydia and the baby, but it has to be one at a time**." Aiden continued.

Mom jumped up and down like a hyper kid who had too much candy "**Me 1st**." she said giddily

"**Mom would you like to see Lydia 1****st**." Aiden said chuckling. When they had been growing up, their mom had always been able to keep up with their activeness. His family filed in one by one until Lydia began to stifle her yawns and her eyes began to droop shut. Gently taking his son out of his brothers arms he shooed him out the door with the words " Tell the rest of the family goodbye for us."

"**Will do and see you within the week**." Ethan said chuckling as he exited through the door and went in search of his wife.

Aiden, Lydia and the newest member of their family left the hospital 2 days later after Lydia had been given a clean bill of was looking forward to spending time alone with Lydia and his son, blocking out the world for at least a day or was glad that he owned his own business for life changing events like this and he fully trust his brother's capabilities of running the business for a few days.

On the car journey home, Aiden couldn't stop looking in the rearview mirror at the sweet image of Lydia keeping an aware gaze on the sleeping form of their son.


	5. Finally Home

In preparation for his son, Aiden for the last month and a half, with the help of Ethan had been decorating the nursery. Aiden had to resort to a locking doorknob that required a key because he had caught Lydia trying to peek a few times. When he had first started this project he had been baffled on how to decorate the nursery. Luckily Lydia had earmarked a handful of baby furniture magazines scattered throughout the house. As the baby nursery project became completed Aiden could not help but feel a huge sense of accomplishment at all his and Ethan's hard work.

When they had first found out that they were expecting, they began to search for a home that met all of their needs. After at least 2 months of searching they had finally settled on a home in a guarded gated family friendly neighborhood in San Mateo, California. Lydia was 4 months pregnant when they had finally moved out of their tiny 1 bed, 1 bath apartment and into their new home.

As he pulled into their cul-de-sac and parked his truck into the garage Aiden was still riding a euphoric high at the birth of their son. After shutting the car off, he turned in his seat and was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Lydia. Smiling he hopped out of the driver door and opened the rear door. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gently shook her awake while whispering "**Lydia, baby time to wake up. We are home**." "**Lydia**." He whispered shaking her gently again. This attempt at waking her up worked as her eyes began to flutter open and focused on his face. Clasping her hand, he helped her gingerly out of the truck.

"**Why don't go upstairs and get ready for bed while I get Lincoln**." He suggested, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before heading around his truck to the side where his son slept. He heard the door leading to inside the house open and close as he expertly unlatched the car seat from its base. Pushing the sun guard up, a smile came to his face as he gazed at a cherubic sleeping face.

Entering the house, he could hear the pitter patter of delicate feet on their way up a wooden staircase. After placing the car seat on the kitchen floor, he went around checking the locks on every door and alarmed the house. He entered the kitchen once again this time to the sound of robust cries emitting from the car seat. Aiden quickly unlatched the safety belt and gently lifted his son out, cupping one large hand behind his head. Moving Lincoln to rest against his shoulder, he tried rubbing his back in a soothing motion. When that didn't work, Aiden deduced that Lincoln might be hungry. Turning off the lights in the kitchen, Aiden made his way up the stairs to their bedroom.

Lydia could sense that her son needed her the minute her breasts began to leak- something that only happened when Lincoln cried. Leaving the master bathroom, Lydia could hear his distant cry and placing her hand on the doorknob made to open it when it was opened for her. Startled Lydia jumped back but quickly recovered as Aiden walked through the doorway.

"**He wants his mama**." Aiden smiled as Lydia reached up to scoop Lincoln off his chest. Aiden stared at her retreating form headed towards the bed before his brain registered something. That something was his wife wearing the sexiest piece of lingerie she owned. Groaning inwardly, Aiden remembered that he had to wait 6 more weeks for sex. He was a patient man and the birth of his son was well worth waiting 6 weeks. Still the sight of seeing his wife in that getup couldn't stop his thoughts of what he wished he could do to Lydia. Naughty thoughts that began to make his cock rise and push against the seam of his jeans, begging to be released.

Needing some relief from the ache in his jeans Aiden began to shed his clothing. When the feeling of freedom did nothing to help his erection Aiden headed off towards the bathroom. Since he had to pass the bed on the way to the bathroom Aiden stole a glance at his wife. His gaze automatically landed on the sight of his son nestled and suckling one creamy breast. Aiden had always been a breast man and he loved Lydia's perky breast especially when they bounced up and down as she rode him hard, his thick cock pistoning in and out of her wet pussy. As he turned the shower jets on, the memory of Lydia deep throating his cock popped into his head.

Aiden reached for his body wash. One day in the shower he had run out of his body wash so he had to resort to using Lydia's. That day he had learned that soft scrub body wash was awesome to jack off with. Water freckled his skin like dewdrops on leaves as he grasped his cock in his left hand and rubbed her body wash on his cock. Thoughts of Lydia down on her knees on the tile floor sucking his cock like a delicious lollipop clouded his head as he massaged his cock from base to tip and back again.

"**God she looks so hot sucking my cock like that**." Aiden had thought.

She playfully flicked her tongue in the slit at the tip of Aiden's cock. Lydia knew Aiden's weakness was the tip of his cock and she knew he loved it when she teased him mercilessly. Running her tongue around the head, she sucked gently, then more firmly and then gently again on the tip before sliding the length of his cock into her mouth. She deep throated as much as she could in her mouth before moving back up and then down again.

"**God, that feels so good baby, suck the tip**." Aiden moaned out loud

He splayed his hands through her hair and gently clasped her head as he began to pound her mouth with his cock. Over the years, he had come to love the slight gagging sound she made when he would reach the back of her throat. When he knew he was about and could not take the pleasure for another second. He gently eased her mouth off his cock with a huge plop.

"**Baby get up and bend over so I can fuck you hard from behind**." He demanded while tugging at his cock.

Aiden got an awesome view from behind as Lydia bent over, her ass spread cheeks spread and legs wide open. From his spot behind her he could see her sweet little pussy folds with a hint of pink lips peeking out. Grasping her long strawberry red hair in one hand he fingered her pussy and found she was dripping wet. Smiling in love, lust and adoration at his wife's beauty and the sight bending before him, Aiden pushed her luscious legs a little farther apart. He grabbed her hips and rubbed the head of his thick cock against her pussy folds.

No longer wanting to do foreplay, Lydia reached underneath for his cock and pushed down until his cock was buried inside all the way to her cervix. Lydia looked back, smiling at the hungry look of need on his face. Aiden didn't want to move, he wanted to enjoy the feeling of his cock buried all the way in her pussy. Unfortunately, his dick was demanding its pleasure. Turns out that bending her down a little more so that her hands rested flat against the tile was the perfect angle for a deeper penetration. Aiden started breathing hard feeling his wife's pussy walls clench around him. Lydia, herself was moaning with abandon, from the fast pendulum like motion of his cock hitting her g-spot over and over.

Lydia loved his thick cock that leaned a just right enough to the left. She loved the feeling of it buried to the max with no room to spare inside of her pussy. She loved his huge thick opening her up wide as he plunged in and out, in and out. The sounds of her moans and his grunts filled the air as they both were beginning to reach the glorious peak of the orgasm mountain.

"**I love you Lydia**." He said on a shaky, exhaled breath, his chest heaving and muscles flexing.

"**I love you too Aiden**." She said feeling her pussy begin to tighten as he hit her g-spot once again.

Aiden changed the angle, bringing her up to lean her back against his chest. Aiden then grasped both her legs in his hands and suspended her on his cock like superman flying through the air. This position made her feet clasp criss cross together behind his back, just above his muscular butt. Placing both hands on either side of her waist, Aiden resumed his pounding into her. Aiden pushed out slower but rammed back in faster, spreading open her pussy once more and Lydia let out a moan and a coo. She loved every moment of this intense feeling, the feeling of pleasure as her husband fucked the living daylights out of her. He kept a firm grip on her hips bringing her back against him every time he would thrust inside of her, his balls slapping a rhythm against her pussy. Aiden could feel Lydia's pussy walls began to tighten around his cock, which made his balls tighten up, and he knew he was close to cumming.

"**Baby I need to cum**." He said while still thrusting in and out of her sweet little pussy.

"**Cum inside me, cum deep inside me**." Lydia begged breathlessly "**Oh my god I'm cumming too!" **

Aiden felt her pussy spasm around his thick shaft and cockhead. She was still cumming when he emptied a load of cum deep inside of her chamber. Once he stopped cumming, he collapsed to the side of her but his cock still remained buried at her cervix. He could feel both of their cum seeping between his cock and her soft tight pussy walls. He pulled out of her wet pussy after shooting his last load inside her and left her pussy slightly gaped. They remained in this position for a few minutes before he went to go get a wet washcloth to clean both of them up. Once that task was done, he drew the comforter up around them and he cuddled to her chest, his even breathing comforting Lydia as they both fell into a deep sleep.

Aiden shook the sexy images from his head as he felt his balls begin to tighten, making him focus on the task in hand. Wanting to cum hard and long, Aiden tugged a little more forcefully on his cock, which caused a tiny amount of pre cum to leak from the tip. Groaning, Aiden braced one hand against the wall, the sensation of the jetted hot water on his back making him shiver in pleasure as he tugged his cock once, twice, a third and on the fourth hard tug Aiden came so hard he felt in the balls of his feet. " **Lydia**." Aiden groaned as he came in spurts over his hand, stomach and the wall. After cleaning himself up and his mess and turning off the water, Aiden still needed to catch his breath from the powerful orgasm so he sat on the shower floor.

Aiden was so oblivious that he didn't see a certain redhead closing the bathroom door with a huge Cheshire grin on her face. Lydia had gone to bathroom after putting Lincoln in crib, wondering why Aiden was taking so long in the shower. Her question was answered the moment she entered through their bathroom door. Lydia's pussy creamed at the sight of her husband pleasing himself. She wondered what motivation he was using to jack himself off to but figured it was probably images of her in any position. Lydia stayed rooted to that spot just observing him until he shut off the water and she beat feet back out intent on re – entering the bathroom in a minute to brush her teeth.

By the time Lydia re entered the bathroom, Aiden was near the sink running a towel through his hair.

"**Hey baby how was the shower?"** Lydia asked as he leaned down to plant a deep kiss on her lips.

"**It was amazing, I feel so refreshed**." " Lincoln asleep?" Aiden asked.

"**Snug as a bug in a rug and in a milk coma**." Lydia said with a hearty laugh as the image flooded through her brain once again. They didn't talk much after that but continued to get ready for bed. The minute both their heads hit the pillow – they were out like a light. Only to be woken up an hour later to Lincoln crying.

"**I will go get him for you and then bring him back**." Aiden whispered to a sleeping Lydia. Pushing out of bed, he made his way to the nursery. He remembered the shocked look on Lydia's face when he had showed her the nursery. She was so shocked she ended up crying, telling him how pleased she was that he had used some of her ideas.

"**Hey buddy, Daddy's here, no need to cry**." Aiden said soothingly as he leaned over the crib to stare into his son's own alert eyes. Cradling Lincoln in his arms, he brought his son in for a kiss on the forehead. He loved babies so much that as soon as Lydia was feeling better, he would try to convince her to try for another baby.

Aiden made his way into their bedroom and deposited Lincoln gently on the bed near Lydia. Lydia immediately scooped Lincoln up, bared a breast and fed him. Once Lincoln was happily asleep back in his crib in another food coma did Aiden fall back asleep. There night continued with Lydia getting up every 2 hours because Aiden had to go to the pizzeria.

**Next Chapter will be about the party**

**For the mothers maybe reading this story am I accurate as to what happens?**

*** What do guys think of this chapter so far? Is it too wordy? Please review.**


End file.
